Sleeping arrangements
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [Talakai, SpencerBryan] Kai has to share a room with Tala. One problem. The redhead snores like a chainsaw. Kai complains to Tala but he denies everything. What is Kai to do?


Title: Sleeping arrangements.  
Summary: Kai has to share a room with Tala. One problem. The redhead snores like a chainsaw. Kai complains to Tala but he denies everything. What is Kai to do?  
Pairings: Tala/Kai.  
Spencer/Bryan.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot, Pointless.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. 

This is very loosely based on something that happened to me. I had to share a room with someone with an outboard motor. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Kai buried his nose further into his pillow, smothering a deep groan of annoyance that threaten to reveal itself. He sighed and rolled onto his back, grabbing the edges of his pillow and curled it up around his ears as if he was trying to block out a noise of some kind.

In fact, he was. Next to him, in another bed, laid a certain redheaded Russian.

It completely bewildered Kai that someone as silent as the captain of the Russian team can have such a ear-piercing, belly-rumbling snore.

Kai sat up in bed with a growl, gritting his teeth in an attempt to stop himself from ripping the pillow in half and ramming it up Tala's nose. It was oh-so tempting.

"I can't take it anymore." Kai snarled as he sent a deadly glare at the sleeping redhead.

Kai is often said to have the patience of a saint because of the way he puts up with the Bladebreakers, not to mention Tyson. He is also said to do and to achieve the impossible. It was something Kai was proud of, but to be in the same room as Tala and actually get some rest was impossible, something that Kai, as of yet, hasn't been able to achieve.

And the way that things are going now, he'll kill Tala before he has a chance to complete this impossible task.

Suddenly a deep, bellowing rumble was heard. Such a noise would make the calmest of individuals jump out of bed in shock and fear, but not Kai. No, Kai knows that it was just Tala. The said Russian snorted something and rolled over onto his side.

Inwardly, Kai was a tad grateful. Tala's snoring isn't nearly as bad when he sleeps on his side. Maybe now he can get some sleep. Throwing himself back down onto the bed, Kai curled up on his side and buried his face into his pillow. A few moments late sleep was about to overcome him when he heard a jet engine.

Kai sat straight up in bed and screamed into his pillow. There was no way on God's green earth is he going to get any sleep tonight.

… … … … …

"Hey, Kai, are you all right?"

Startled, Kai snapped his attention to the one who spoke. He looked over his shoulder is see a familiar platinum hair Russian. He was confused as to when Bryan managed to sneak up behind him.

"Hello, Kai?" Bryan waved a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Kai didn't mean to snap, but the lack of sleep was getting to him. He shook his head. "Sorry, what?" he said, a little bit more polite.

Bryan frowned. He let his eyes wonder over the teen before him. Kai had always been thin and pale, but now he looked like death warmed up. He hasn't had a bite to eat for days and he's practically living off coffee.

"Why don't you go get some sleep?" Bryan suggested.

"But, I've got work to do." Kai counted.

"I'll finish it." Bryan said, snatching the folder from Kai's grip. He frowned again when he noticed Kai's slow reaction time. "Oh for Heaven's sake, get some sleep."

Kai slowly rose to his feet. "How in Heaven's name am I suppose to get any sleep when I'm sharing a room with the outboard motor here."

Bryan blinked when he suddenly turned desperate. "Please swap rooms with me." Kai almost begged.

"Ah, can't." Bryan replied, biting his lip.

"Why not?" Kai whined. Yes, whined. The lack of sleep was really getting to him.

"Well, you see." Bryan coughed an embarrassed cough. "Spencer and I, well…"

Through sleep laden eyes Kai blinked and blinked again, his fuzzy, sleep centered mind finally picked up what Bryan was trying to say. "Oh." He said finally.

Bryan blushed and coughed nervously again.

"I don't care!" Kai said, stamping his foot like a child. "Swap rooms with me!"

… … … … …

Kai wanted to cry. Really, he did. Here he was, yet again, sitting up in bed, in the middle of the night, listening to a jet about to take off. His fingers kept flexing around a pillow that he held in his hands, very much tempted to place the pillow over Tala's face.

The only thing stopping him was that he mind kept repeating that it was wrong to kill, and that murder was wrong.

Stupid Bryan for not swapping rooms with him. Stupid Spencer for sleeping with Bryan so he wouldn't swap rooms with him. Stupid Ian for being so young. And most of all stupid Tala, stupid, stupid, stupid Tala!

Kai cringed when Tala let rip the biggest snore he has heard to date.

"That does it!" Kai jumped out of bed and poked Tala harshly on the nose. Immediately the nose scrunched up and Tala snorted, waking up.

"What?" Tala said, rubbing his nose.

"I can't take it anymore!" Kai said, pointing an accusing finger at the redhead.

Tala blinked. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"You snore." Kai said pointedly.

"I do not!" Tala growled back, indignant. "Go back to sleep."

"I haven't slept for four days, Tala." Kai also growled.

"And you're saying that it's my fault?"

"Yes!"

Tala growled and swung his legs over the side and stood up. He towered over Kai, glaring down at him through narrowed eyes. "Oh? So what do you want me to do about it?"

Kai returned the glare, but stayed silent. Just what does he want? He wants Tala to stop snoring, that's for sure, but how is waking him up in the middle of the night and telling him point-blank that he snores is going to achieve.

"I want you to go see someone about your snoring." Kai said, eventually. "It's not right, you sound like a rusty chainsaw. And that's when you're sleeping on your side."

Tala folded his arms over his chest. "And does this have to do with waking me in the middle of the night? Do you want me to stay awake while you get some sleep?"

"Now that's an idea." Kai retorted. He turned on his heel, venturing back to his bed.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Kai." Tala snarled, snaring Kai's wrist in his hand. He tugged on Kai's wrist causing him to loose his footing and fall over, right into Tala's chest. Startled and caught off guard by the extra force, Tala too fell over.

"Get off me, Tala." Kai snarled as the two of them fell in a tangled heap on the bed.

"After you get off me."

"You started this, you pervert." Kai said, trying to push Tala off him

"Pervert!" Tala fumed. "You started this when you woke me up!"

"I woke you up because you were snoring!" The two continued to semi-wrestle on the bed, trying to get away from the other but ended up trying to pin the other down in a weird show of dominance.

"That's an excuse!"

… … … … …

Bryan was startled awake when he heard a loud thud. He wearily open his eyes and lifted his head off Spencer's chest, glancing around the room. He noticed that it was still dark which told him it was probably the middle of the night.

He sat up when he heard that noise again. He softly shook Spencer awake. "Spencer, wake up."

The tall blond snorted and blinked open his eyes. "Not again. Are you trying to kill me?"

Bryan blushed fiercely. "Not that. I heard a noise."

"So?"

"So, lets go have a look." Bryan rolled his eyes.

It wasn't until they heard the noise again, did Spencer sit up. "What was that?"

"That was the same noise I heard earlier." Bryan whispered in reply.

They both climbed out of bed, put on some clothes and slowly snuck out of their room, into the silent hallway. They heard the noise again and realized that it was coming from Tala's and Kai's room. They shared a brief glance and headed towards the noise.

Quickly they reached the door. Spencer placed his hand on the handle and sent a brief glance at Bryan, mentally asking if he was ready. Bryan nodded and Spencer threw the door open.

What they saw was not something they had expected. Tala had Kai pinned to the bed, his hands trapped under his near his shoulders as Kai's head leaned over the side. They both stopped struggling when they heard the door open.

Spencer blinked.

Bryan blinked.

Tala blinked.

Kai blinked, his head upside down.

"Whoa." Bryan said eventually, offering a embarrassed smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to intrude."

Tala scowled at him and let go of Kai's hands. He moved away from Kai and sat cross-legged on the middle of the bed. "You didn't disturb anything."

Kai also sat up, his face flushed. "It's not what it looks like." He tried to reason.

"Sure." Spencer said, rolling his eyes. He then shook his head and smirked. "It's about time anyway." With that said he ushered Bryan out of the room and closed the door.

Still looking flustered, Kai was confused. "What did he mean by that?" He wondered.

Even if Kai didn't know what Spencer meant, Tala sure did. His eyes widen, then he turned his gaze to Kai. A feral grin appeared on his lips as he let his gaze wander over the sight before him. During their little tussle, Kai's night clothes had become wrinkled and tangled, giving a lost and vulnerable appearance to him.

It was at that moment, Tala decided to pounce. He pinned Kai to the bed again, the exactly the same way as before. "I'll tell you what he means." Tala smirked.

Kai opened his mouth to protest, but the words were lost when Tala's lips descended to cover his. Although sleep deprived he managed to respond to the kiss, shyly parting his lips to allow Tala access. Tala removed one of his hands from Kai's wrist to slip under his shoulders, pulling him closer.

The kiss was broken however when Kai yawned.

"Tired?" Tala smirked, nipping at Kai's neck.

"I told you." Kai managed to gasp. "I haven't slept for four days."

"Aw, poor baby."

Kai glared but let Tala pulled him up against him, laying them both back on the bed. Tala pulled Kai into his arms and up against his chest. Kai buried his nose into the fabric to Tala's night shirt almost immediately falling asleep.

He was awoken a few hours later though, by the chainsaw, yet again.

… … … … …

"Hey!" Tala called as he stumbled over his own feet. Kai had a hold of his wrist and is now dragging him down the street. "What's the rush?"

"You got an appointment." Kai said simply.

"What appointment?"

"You're seeing a sleep specialist." Kai replied.

"What for? I don't snore!"

* * *

…Ah, haven't really got anything to say, except that I sympathize with Kai in this. The real story behind this is just that I had to share a room with someone who snores like an outboard motor. I got up haldway through the night and moved into the lounge room. The floor was hard and cold, but it was peaceful.I should probably rant about it in my live journal, but I just can't be bothered. Maybe later. Please ignore any mistakes. I wrote this when I was suffering from sleep deprivation.

Anyway, please read and review.


End file.
